


How Mickey was doomed to end up in hell

by Emmy56



Series: Apartment 5D [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Yevgeny Milkovich, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Insecure Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Noisy neighbours, dom/sub if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy56/pseuds/Emmy56
Summary: Mick and Ian are moving to their new place and meet an old lady next door.A little back story to the previous piece - you can read it in any order you feel like doing so.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Apartment 5D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012074
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	How Mickey was doomed to end up in hell

**Author's Note:**

> So after forever sitting in my drafts half finished I can finally post this. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know if you'd like some more from this universe, I might have an idea or two ;)

“Can you believe this, Mick? Our own place! No annoying siblings, no homophobic fathers, no crazy mothers. No Russian whores browsing around. No fucking Frank. We’re finally free!” Ian was talking, and talking, AND TALKING all God damn morning.

Dude was excited, Mickey got it. But for fuck’s sake, couldn’t he shut the fuck up for only one moment? They were moving all their stuff – which wasn’t much – from the Gallagher house to their newly rented apartment. It was small and needed some renovations, but it was a little more on the north of the city and just perfect for the two of them.

“Jesus Christ, Gallagher. Doesn’t your mouth hurt from all the running it did? You haven’t stopped babbling since that morning bj. And even then, you had to tell me how fucking ecstatic you are for today.”

“That’s ‘cause I am, babe. It’s like a new chapter of better life,” Mickey had to roll his eyes on that comment.

“Ian, hurt to burst your babble, but we’re still just a couple of South Side trashes.”

“Exactly, a happy couple,” Ian beamed at his boyfriend “Besides, I love my shit talking, bitch slapping, piece of South Side trash,” he pecked his lips and walked out of the elevator when it arrived to the 5th floor.

“Bitch, you’re hopeless,” seriously, can someone remind Mickey, why he was putting up with this over-euphoric puppy?

“Hopelessly in love with you!” the redhead yelled back not caring that they weren’t alone on the hallway. An elderly woman with presumably her granddaughter were just leaving the apartment 5A and she was gapping at the stranger men warily.

“Hello!” greeted the little girl smiling at Mickey who was just passing her.

“Ehm… Hi?” Milkovich was a complete antisocial, but the woman and child were looking right at him as if waiting for something, so he did what every responsible, grown ass guy would do. “Ian?!” he asked his boyfriend to come over and save him.

Ian put down the boxes he was carrying and moved over to Mick with wide grin on his face.

“Good morning! My name’s Ian and this is Mickey. We’re the new tenants from 5D. It’s so nice to already meet some of the neighbours,” Gallagher used his tread mark charm and shook woman’s hand and smiled sweetly at the girl.

“Josephine Cooper. This is my granddaughter, Sophie,” she did smile back at Ian but still kept looking suspiciously at Mick.

“How old are you, Sophie?” asked redhead crouching in front of the child while Milkovich was shifting the boxed in his hands and begged of this little chit chat to end soon. He was told to not make a dick out of himself to the neighbours, but fuck that shit was hard.

“I’m five!” she shouted excited to be in centre of attention.

“Wow that’s so cool! Our boy’s five as well. Maybe you could play together sometime,” at that Cooper’s eyes popped out.

“You’ve got a son?!” she wasn’t homophobic, not really. Not until they were so loud about their ‘activities’ and started adopting innocent kids.

“Well Mickey has,” Ian was too happy that day to even notice her repulsed reaction.

“Jesus, Gallagher! Do you always have to chatter about our fucking life to strangers,” Mickey was done with that shit show and just went to open their door and disappeared in the apartment.

“Sorry, he’s a bit of a grump but he only acts this tough. Anyway, once again, it was nice to meet you,” he excused himself and left. “What the fuck, Mickey?! I very specifically asked you to NOT be a dick to people living here. Don’t you want some peace and quiet?”

Mick didn’t answer him right away, he just got to work with unpacking their stuff. Ian was mad but a moment later he saw something in his eyes that calmed him down. There was sadness.

“Baby?” he asked softly knowing it was better to not push the dark-haired man.

“I… Did you see the way she was looking at me?” Milkovich’s voice was just above a whisper. That was when his boyfriend came closer and wrapped his one arm around Mickey’s hips and the other hand tilted his head, so he had to face him. The greens met blues and Ian was looking with nothing but fondness and love. Mick would never admit it to anyone, but he loved being in his man’s arms; he felt safe and taken care of.

“She was probably shocked to see strangers on her floor, who wouldn’t be,” but Mickey averted his gaze and stayed silent for what felt like hours.

Who was he trying to kid? No matter where they were, no matter how he would soften around the love of his life, no matter how hard he’d try to fake it, he would never change. People wouldn’t let him. They will always see right through him. It was like he had written all over himself ‘South Side thug’ and ‘criminal’ with big bold letters. Damnit, he even had profanities tattooed on his hands, of course anybody could ever see any good in him.

“No. I mean maybe at first but then you came over and she was fine with you. But me? She kept looking at me like… She was afraid of me, Ian,” he looked so small and ashamed in that moment.

“What? No, babe. That’s just ‘cause she doesn’t know shit about you. Not yet,” Ian stroke his cheek in attempt to sooth the other boy.

“Plus, she was fucking homophobic. Thought she was gonna choke on her own spit when you mentioned Yevgeny,” Mickey added accusingly to break the sappy mood. He wasn’t THAT gay, alright?

“Really?” Ian laughed amused. “Well, in that case, fuck her. She’s too old to invite her over on booze and pot anyway,” he joked to cheer up his boyfriend.

“You’re a fucking dork, Gallagher,” he shoved playfully at his chest. “But seriously though, this shit will never stop. People just take one look at me and write me off.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck about what any of them think about you or us. I know you, the real you. And you’re the best person I’ve ever known, far better than I could ever be,” Mickey wanted to protest but Ian only tighten his grip on his jaw “I love you, Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich. All of you.”

They kissed sweetly (at least for them). Just a little bit of tongue and pressure on each other’s lips.

“I love you too, Ian. Even though you’re a fucking mental case,” that was a joke they were getting around with just to not agonise about this part of their life.

“Aww thanks, you psycho,” the taller man cooed and pecked the other once more.

Three weeks later they were having the youngest Milkovich over for weekend. It was the first time when Svetlana let them take the boy to their new apartment, so Ian wanted it to be perfect. They were just getting back from the playground when met their neighbour in the elevator.

“Een is faster than you, Daddy!” Yevvy shouted while entering the elevator.

“No way, bud. Ian has longer legs but I’ve got better motivation,” yelled back Mick in uncharacteristically playful mood.

“Oh yeah? And what is it?” asked redhead walking backwords.

“Getting your ass, Freckles,” Mickey answered blatantly with a flirtatious smile.

“Good morning!” greeted Yev with a wave as soon as he noticed other occupant of the tiny elevator.

At that both men joined the boy and awkwardly nodded on Mrs Cooper.

“Good morning,” she smiled at the child and couldn’t stop herself from looking at his father.

Josephine was trying to get used to her new neighbours and while Ian was a kind young man, his partner was scaring the life out of her. She was most definitely certain he’s been to prison. These type of tattoo people could only get in a lock up. She pitied Ian for getting stuck with such an individual. And judging by the sounds coming from their apartment, he was beating the poor boy up almost every night. Cooper was close to calling for police, but her husband told her to not get involved. Who knows what a criminal like Milkovich would in revenge?

“Hello, Mrs Cooper! How is it going, how’s little Sophie?” asked Ian politely. In the meantime, Yev went over to his dad and literally climb on his back.

“Daddy, can I sleep with you and Een tonight?”

“Not gonna give a shot that new bedroom we made you?” Mick and Yev were in their own world, not knowing that Ian and the 5A lady were listening in.

“I missed you. Please Daddy!” the blond boy hugged Mickey’s neck tightly. “Een, tell Daddy to say yes,” he kept pleading.

“Baby?” Ian seamed to forget they weren’t alone.

“Alright, okay. You know I can’t resist when you’re teaming up,” Mick was a sucker for Yev’s hugs and Ian’s pleading eyes.

“Yay!” Yevvy throw his arms in victory and shifted toward the redhead. He switched fathers quickly and Mick just shook his head.

“You’re just as sneaky as this ginger giant, huh?”

“Well, we might’ve talked about this when you went to get us ice cream,” Ian answered shamelessly and everybody moved to leave the elevator, none of the boys acknowledging the elderly woman who was in such a deep shock she didn’t know what to think.

Milkovich acted like a normal father. Caring, nice, warm. Total opposite to what he is like to anybody else. But how the mother of this child could even think to let him spend the night at man’s place. A place he shared with another man! And let this innocent creature grow up in a sense that this is right. He even knew they sleep in one bed and wants to join them! How was this allowed was beyond Josephine.

“In one bed with them, Harry! This poor boy doesn’t even know they are sinning,” she told her husband later that day.

“Josie, if that kid is happy and taken care of, then where’s the problem? They are sure not going to do anything inappropriate around him anyway.”

“How can you know? That man cursed in front of our Sophie, who knows what he does near his own son,” the woman was sure Milkovich would go to hell and was afraid of people surrounding him.

But the worst came few months later at one Saturday night.

“Hurry up, Gallagher! Any day now?” lan and Mickey were just coming back from the Alibi and let’s just say they were in great rush to get to their apartment.

Some asshole thought he could get a feel of Mick’s behind and now the redhead’s being possessive as all fucks. He shoved the smaller man on the wall next to their door and looked hungrily at him.

“You liked it, Mick? You liked him hitting on you? Touching you?” he sounded as if he was possessed. The lust clearly visible in his eyes.

“No,” he choked out. No-one knew that badass motherfucker Mickey Milkovich loved to be dominated in bed by his hot boyfriend. He would kill anybody who’d find out.

“Did you get hard ‘cause of him?” lan whispered right into his ear and stroked him through his tight jeans.

“I only get hard ‘cause of you,” Milkovich was literally shaking. The taller boy always had this effect on him.

“What was that, baby? You need to speak up,” Gallagher teased while nipping at his throat.

“I’m only yours, lan. Fuck!” he exclaimed when he felt hard squeeze on his cock.

“That’s right, bitch. You’re mine. And nobody touches what’s fucking mine.”

They had no idea that after the first loud commotion Josephine Cooper went to watch through her peeping hole and now was staring unable to move.

Ian opened his jeans with one hand and used the other to pull his boyfriend’s hair and guide his down.

“On your knees, you slut,” he ordered, and Mickey obeyed almost immediately. “Good boy, now open and suck.”

And just as Ian was holding his dick at Mick’s mouth and was about to shove it as far as he could without chocking the older man to death, the door to 5A opened abruptly.

“Sweet mother of Jesus, STOP! This is obscene and… and unnatural,” Cooper was squeezing her eyes shot and yelling so loud other people started to open their doors to see what was happening.

“Shit. Fuck,” Ian sprung around at the sound of the first door opening and when it hit him; she saw them basically in the middle of a blowjob and he was still standing literally with his dick in his hand. He worked his jeans quickly while Mickey looked so embarrassed at first, he didn’t know how to stand up. He just looked down with his face heating up. It only a few seconds later occurred to Ian that his boyfriend was still somewhere in the subverse so he helped him up before more people would see him like this. “Mick, come on.”

“Oh my God! I will have to see Father Jonas, you… you… SINNERS!” she looked like someone Gallagher would meet in the psych ward.

“The old bat finally lost it,” a kid next door snickered and got smacked by his father in the head.

“Josie, Jose come home,” Mr Cooper went to move his wife back in the apartment.

“You,” she pointed at Mickey “you will rot in hell and you’re pulling him with you,” she motioned on Ian with that while Harry kept trying to get her inside.

“Me?! I’m not the one waving my dick in the hallway. It was this fucker’s idea, not fucking mine. Get over yourself. Jesus!” Milkovich was back to himself and started to fight off the old bitch.

“Fucking Christ, shut up, Mickey!” now Gallagher’s face was matching colours with his hair.

Everybody on the floor was either giggling or staring in shock. When the Coopers were finally back in their apartment it got quiet.

“Ehm… soooo… Sorry for all the noise,” said Ian.

“Yeah… Good fucking night, or something,” Mickey added and took Ian’s hand. They hurried to open their door and hided. “What the fuck was that?!”

“I know, right? Fucking perve was watching us and then saying WE are the ones ‘sinning’.”

“Fucking gross, man,” and just like that they went back to what was interrupted moments ago.

***

At this very moment in the apartment 5A – “Look at it this way, Josie. At least we now know the loud banging noises coming from their flat is not fighting.”


End file.
